A great number of the graphical or photographical images of today are generated digitally. Generally this results in that more images are created and many times a greater amount of undesirable images are created. One of the problems of today is that even undesired images are stored and thereby occupy storage capacity. One simple solution to this problem is to delete all undesired images. However, the likelihood of undesired images still occupying storage capacity becomes greater as the time pass from the time an image was created.